


Loin devant

by Norya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norya/pseuds/Norya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il l'a enfin trouvé, leur terrain, celui où ils construiront leur maison. Et du haut de la colline, Ron décrit à Hermione ce à quoi elle ressemblera, bâtie dans cette vallée en contrebas, loin devant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loin devant

**Author's Note:**

> Song-fic basée sur la chanson "Loin devant" écrite et interprétée par Francis Cabrel.

Ron tira Hermione par la main et la mena au sommet de la colline. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils voyaient leur terrain s’étendre largement plus bas dans la vallée et, plus loin, des champs de maïs à perte de vue.  
  
\- Hermione, ma chérie, je te l’avais promis, il est là. Tu vois,  _loin devant_ , ce sera notre futur chez nous. Evidemment, _l'horizon_  est encore  _encombré_ , le terrain servait avant à entreposer des outils et machines des fermes moldues voisines. Mais avec des travaux, on pourra avoir une belle vie, bien au calme, loin de la pression londonienne. Qu’en dis-tu ?  
\- Il est magnifique ! J’imagine déjà très bien ce qu’il deviendra. Je te vois tout monter de tes mains. Ron,  _fais-moi loin devant_ ,  _une maison posée_  à l’ombre du grand chêne, une maison à nous, à nos images, selon notre imagination. Elle pourrait être entre la maison classique, fonctionnelle et droite et une maison aussi joyeuse et inspirée que le Terrier…  
Ron éclata de rire.  
\- Oui,  _j’entends_  déjà tes cris si je laisse libre cours à mon imagination ! Mais ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai pensé à tout. Des murs droits, un toit en parfait état, tout le confort qu’il faut et de douces couleurs printanières car ce sont ces couleurs qui me viennent à l’esprit quand je pense à toi.  
Hermione lui tendit un sourire espiègle.  
\- Tu n’étais pas si poète quand on s’est rencontré !  
Son mari fit semblant de s’offusquer :  
\- J’étais un enfant… et je n’étais pas trop sorti de chez moi. Mais j’ai progressé… et tu sais que c’est pour toi. C’est toi qui m’as fait éclore, c’est toi qui fais mon printemps encore et toujours, depuis toutes ces années.  
  
Il se rapprocha d’elle et la serra dans ses bras, détournant son regard pour masquer la gêne qu’il ressentait toujours étrangement quand il déclarait une nouvelle fois son amour pour Hermione.  
\- Tu vois,  _sous les arbres penchés_ , de l’autre côté du terrain ? Je construirais un petit kiosque, juste éclairé par de petites lanternes comme tu les aimes, pour que le soir venu, tu puisses venir t’installer là pour y lire tout ton soul.  
\- Pas seulement le soir, chéri, regarde ! Tu vois ces rayons de soleil qui tombent juste là ?  _Il descend des lumières dorées_ , si tu nous installes un petit kiosque là, on pourra y passer nos après-midi, on pourra y discuter, on pourra y faire des folies à l’abri des regards…  
\- Des folies ? Ne me donne pas de telles idées… murmura-t-il au creux de l’oreille de son épouse. Il accompagna sa réponse d’un habile mouvement de la main sous la tunique d’Hermione, caressant doucement son dos et glissant inexorablement de plus en plus bas.  
  
Hermione rougit et s’écarta vivement de lui.  
\- Pas maintenant, voyons ! Tu sais bien que...  
\- Ce n’est pas une excuse, marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il dégagea pourtant sa main, non sans avoir caressé le creux délicat des reins de sa femme au passage.  
\- Parle-moi plutôt de notre future maison. Décris-la-moi,  _dessine-nous dedans dans des habits légers_ , quand elle sera prête l’été prochain, reprit Hermione sur un ton plus doux.  
\- J’imagine une maison pleine de vie, plein de bruits de la nature autour.  _J’entends_  des chats courir dans les fourrés à la poursuite de mulots, j’entends les criquets chanter, j’entends  _les colombes jouer_. C’est discret mais elle, telle qu’on la veut.  _La paix est bien cachée dedans_  ces sons, mais c’est celle qu’on souhaite, c’est qu’on a toujours voulu.  
  
Hermione tendit la main à son mari et l’entraîna sur un petit sentier qui descendait la colline, vers une souche d’arbre où elle s’installa.  
\- C’est vrai qu’on vit un temps de paix, maintenant, par rapport à celui qu’on a vécu à l’adolescence mais  _après tant et tant de brume_ , tant de difficultés et de peines, on la cherche plus frénétiquement que les autres, cette sérénité. C’est peut-être un peu excessif… mais simplement, je te suis dans tes mots, je te suis dans tes rêves… Je sais qu’avec ce que tu me décris,  _on aura les yeux qui s'allument vraiment_...  
\- Tu sais, j’ai découvert ce coin quand j’étais enfant. Bill avait un ami qui habitait de l’autre côté du village voisin et, une fois, il avait invité toute la famille. On avait visité le village et on était venus là, en haut de la colline en face. Je me souviens avoir eu un coup de cœur pour cette vallée et j’y ai songé quand on a commencé à chercher un terrain pour notre maison.  
Ron se tut un instant, déguisant son émotion sous une agitation qui ne trompa pas son épouse.  
\- Tu sais, reprit-il, ce sera un lieu de vie, un lieu de paix, un lieu où on pourra être nous-même mais aussi être ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu me comprends ? J’ai vu la nuit ici, j’ai vu les étoiles, j’ai presque l’impression que ce ne sont pas les mêmes qu’à Londres.  _Sous de vrais croissants de lune_ , on vivra différemment d’en ville et…  _les enfants pourront rêver autrement._  
Il termina sa phrase en baissant les yeux vers le ventre arrondi d’Hermione et posa délicatement sa main dessus. Sa main tremblait comme si c’était la première fois qu’il la touchait, comme s’il avait peur de les blesser, elle et son enfant. Hermione caressa la main de Ron pour l’apaiser et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule, sans un mot.  
  
 _Loin devant_ , sur leur futur terrain, elle voit  _l’horizon_  encore  _encombré_  mais elle sait que l’avenir sera dégagé et clair. Elle voit le  _sentier_  qui descend la colline et imagine déjà leurs futurs enfants y courir, avec leurs amis et leurs cousins et elle entend déjà leurs rires. Elle voit leur maison et elle imagine ses alentours, les plantations, le jardin et son mobilier, les lampadaires et  _les tables chargées de pain blanc._  
Ron, le bras serrant fort son épouse contre lui, rêve à ce calme et cette paix qu’il chérit tant et il la voit,  _la maison posée_ sur la colline, celle qu’il imagine, celle qu’il va construire avec ses mains et son cœur. Et là, en cet instant, il la rêve,  _loin devant_ …


End file.
